


Lost in empty pillow talk

by Cirkne



Series: Breaking Glass [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Poetry, depressed Yamaguchi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirkne/pseuds/Cirkne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry is a good way to let your feelings out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in empty pillow talk

**Author's Note:**

> This part is slightly different from others and will probably be the only part consisting (amateur-not-actually-good) poetry in the series. 
> 
> Title from If these sheets were states by All time low

Yamaguchi writes poems. Dedicates them all to Tsukki. Doesn't let the boy know. 

Messy hair and freckled face  
What will it take me to love it  
I still shiver when I hear  
The names they used spoken

Will give all of my love to you  
Because I don’t want any left for myself  
If you don’t want me back it’s ok

You told me you love me  
But stopped showing it long ago  
Please let me believe I’m a part of this world  
Because if you don’t I will fade

I’m happy I promise it’s just that  
My memory was never good  
So sometimes I still wake up thinking  
They’ll laugh at me again

*

3 am is suddenly filled with aching  
Your head should rest on my pillow  
Let me play with your hair and  
Kiss your lips when I’m too overwhelmed  
To fall asleep yet too tired to breathe

*

I’ll get my heart fixed  
With the help of doctors  
And I’ll find the glue  
To stick my broken pieces together  
I’ll take the pills  
And every band-aid that i get  
But for now just please  
Hold me because  
I don’t have the strength  
To get out of bed

*

Haven’t gone to bed yet  
Because I know what it feels like  
To wake up knowing you don’t love me  
As much as I love you  
Or love me at all actually

I’ll stay up late  
Won’t go to bed at all  
Hoping I’ll start feeling numb  
Before I have to wake up again

*

There’s an ache in the empty space  
That was always meant for you  
I squeeze the sheets because my hands  
Can’t reach out to touch you

*

I’ll drown myself in mistakes  
Like leaning in to kiss your lips  
And reaching for your hand  
Only lovers watch each other  
The way I can’t stop watching you

*

4 am is for thinking about the universe  
And how small we really are in this world  
But I am half asleep and wishing  
You were here pressed to my heart

4 am is for sleeping next to you  
And listening to songs that you like  
My sheets aren’t states; they’re  
The ocean between us and I think  
I’m drowning

4 am is for lonely minds like ours  
And the empty conversations we had  
The sun is coming up and I wonder  
If you don’t like this light just as much

**Author's Note:**

> As I already said the poetry isn't really good because well I'm not good at it. I hope you didn't hate this part. It's not really important to the story anyway
> 
> If you haven't guessed already the last poem was inspired by If these sheets were states. It's one of my favorite songs and while I was talking about an actual ocean I think Yamaguchi would use it as a metaphor for how distant Tsukishima can be.


End file.
